Algo Crazy!
by yessifer cullen hale
Summary: Nada es definitivo, todo puede pasar. El amor es libertades. No prisiones. (OneShot).
1. Chapter 1

**One Shot:**

¡**Algo crazy!**

POV BELLA:

Isabella, ¿qué piensas? ¡Es doloroso! ¿Por qué la atacas? ¿Sabes que tus fans la odian? Maldición, todas esas preguntas seguían en mi cabeza y lo vi en aquella revista que retrataba a mi único hombre y al que había perdido por boba, gafa. Ya no sabía que tantos insultos me había puesto a mí misma, pero los merecía. Había estado feliz que él no estuviera con nadie. Es egoista, y lo sé, pero hacía más fácil de sobrellevar el estar sin él.

Miré la revista en mi regazo.

¡Edward cullen tienen nueva pareja!

¡Con fotos de él paseando con ella de la mano! ¡Y en su auto! Quise gritar, quise llorar, pero no podía; iba a una entrevista y estaba maquillada.

Cerré la revista y observé las calles de L.A concurridas de personas que me seguían con una cámara, otras que perseguían a otro y las que me ignoraban. ¡Esas eran las mejores personas!; las que solo vivian su vida.

Yo amaba mi trabajo, pero tenía un precio tan alto...

Suspiré al sentir el auto detenerse.

-Bella, ¿podrías sonreir?- pidió mi amiga y asistente, Rosalie. Seguro que vio mi mueca-. Ok, Bella, te duele, nena, ¡lo sé! Pero van a comerte viva si pones esa cara.

-¡Ya me comen viva haga lo que haga, Rosalie, y es mi culpa, por ser débil!- suspiré, puse una sonrisa, y salí.

Mientras caminaba hasta el estudio del canal, las mismas preguntas se repitieron, entonces decidí mandar un mensaje.

-Isabella, ¿piensas qué ésta relación de Ed, es seria?- ya verían lo madura que podía ser. Sonriendo, bajé mis gafas y respondí.

-No es mi historia, pero supongo que debe ser así, si no, él no se mostraría en público- con eso, todos quedaron un momento callados y yo aproveché para entrar. Rosalie me vio sonriendo, ella negó; y así nos enfrascamos en la entrevista acerca de mis nuevas películas. Otra vez me preguntaron si tenía algo con mi co-estrella, y no respondí como debería. "No tener tan buena química con mis compañeros..." pensé. Mi mente siempre se iba a aquellos días donde nosotros aún no decíamos que salíamos. ¡Y luego se empañaban por mi estupidez!

Dos semanas más pasaron y ¡la locura era peor!

-¿Bella?- preguntó Rosalie entrando a la habitacion de hotel en Chicago. Yo estaba jugando con mi celular-. Él está aquí.

-¿Quién, Rose?- no entendía y no levanté la vista del juego, pues ésta era la única distracción de él y de la perfecta cantante.

¡Maldición!, ya pensaba como las fans de él, que al parecer no aceptaban que mi chico estuviera con alguien más. Yo entendía que él siguiera con su vida, pero los celos me hacían querer postear, en cuanta red social hubiera, que lo amaba y lo extrañaba. Tal vez si lo hacia, él vería que yo, tan hermética con mi vida privada, era capaz de gritar perdón en cuanta red social existiese. Pero eso sería una locura y él no lo apreciaría.

-¡Edward, está registrado en éste hotel!- la cara de mi amiga debía ser un reflejo de la mía.

-¿Está...- la voz no me salía- está con ella?

-No Bella, está solo- un calor me inundó-; pero no vas a acercarte- advirtió, Rose.

-Lo sé, Rose. Mi fama de rompe relaciones no es real. ¡Al menos no es lo que quiero proyectar!- y volví a concentrarme en mi juego. Debía tener control aunque muriera por ir a buscarlo. "¡Eso Bella, control! ¡Control!". Aunque mi estúpido cuerpo parecía atraído gravitacionalmente por él. "¡Idiota! Ya lo tuviste y ¿por qué lo dejé ir? ¡No lo sé!" Ya insultarme no causaba nada.

-Voy a ir a verme con Emmett- el oso era el esposo de Rosalie, aunque no se habían casado, no se veían mucho en presencia por gafos. Me gustaba verlos felices.

-¡Ajá!- le dije a Rosalie.

Una hora después me vestí, me puse mi gorra y mis lentes y bajé a un starbusks. Sabía la locura que comenzaría, pero él me había superado y yo esperaba ser feliz, bueno, lo intentaría y ahorita quería un café.

Cuando llegé al lobie del hotel vi la calles atestadas de reporteros y pensé mejor lo del café. Escuché de nuevo las puertas del ascensor y lo sentí antes de verlo. Me giré y él venía hablando por celular. Vestia un pantalon negro de tela suave, una franela negra y un sweter de capucha. Gorra, lentes y la barba de la que tanto había leído de las fans. A mí me parecía hermosa. Y él era hermoso. No solo su físico, si no él. Aunque tenía genio a veces. Cuando yo fui estúpida, él me perdonó, pero veía en sus ojos la decepción.

-Es una locura allá afuera. Sí, Ta...- y sus ojos verdes se posaron en ella-. Te hablo luego.

-¡Hola!- "maldición". Casi dos años sin hablarnos y solo le digo hola. Negué y pulsé el botón del ascensor dándole la espalda.

-¡Hola, Isabella!- "¿Isabella? Vaya solo cuando lo conocí me decia así"-. ¿Vas a salir?

-Iba- respondí deseando que nadie nos viera; no necesitaba esto en mi carrera. No quería que me vieran con él, cuando él estaba con alguien, ya pasé por ésto.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y gracias al cielo venía solo. Entré sin verlo. Mi cordura no lo resistiría. Una vez alguien me había preguntado porqué las chicas se volvían locas por él y yo había respondido: "no sé, tiene algo que nos obsesiona".

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté cuando vi que entró de nuevo al ascensor.

-Amo a mis fans pero, ¡los fotógrafos a veces son...!- solo negó y así subímos en silencio-. Vi en televisión lo que dijiste ayer- miré desde la seguridad que me daban los lentes y no hablé-. Ella...- dolió como la mierda- pensó que dirías algo malo sobre ella como todo mundo ha estado haciendo- él se habia quitado sus lententes y pude ver la rabia en ellos-. A veces me provoca dejar todo e irme- asentí. ¡Lo entendia!

-Bueno, no veo porqué debía decir algo malo- lo amaba y lo entedía, pero ¿por qué ella debía pensar eso de mí?, ademas, él no dijo que él sabia que yo no era capaz-. No es mi vida, ni mi problema- le dije cuando las puertas se abrieron en mi piso.

-¿En verdad?- preguntó. Me haló hacia dentro y me acorraló entre él y la pared-. ¡Bella!- dijo suavemente antes de besarme, pero era un beso desesperado, no como esos que compartimos. ¡Estaba molesto! Así que con fuerza de voluntad que no sabía que tenía, lo aparté.

-¡No!- dije cuando intentó hacerlo de nuevo.

-¿No?- una sonrisa amarga se le dibujó-. ¡Conmigo, no. Incríble! ¡Te metes con un hombre casado, pero conmigo no!

-¡Basta!- le grité saliendo del ascensor.

-¿Qué requisitos no tengo? ¡Estoy con alguien!

-¡Edward vive tu vida!

-¿Mi vida? ¿Cuál?, si te la llevaste- me paré frente a él y besé suavemente sus labios.

-Te amo- él cerró sus ojos-. Espero que me perdones algún día todo el dolor que te causé

-Bella- dijo abrazandome-, yo... Solo bésame.

Y como soy tan cobarde o débil o es que simplente no tengo voluntad, lo besé con todo el amor, frustación, dolor y culpa que tenía en mí desde hace más de año y medio, y él apretó mi cuerpo al de él. Después de un rato ambos necesitábamos aire.

-Yo... debo irme- él me agarró más fuerte-. Edward, suéltame- le dije.

-¡Ven conmigo!- besó mis parpados cerrados-. Por favor.

-No puedo- le dije ya dejando salir mis lágrimas.

-Por favor, solo hoy- debía ser fuerte. Puede que él tuviera deseos que hoy esté con él, pero cuando la lucided llegase, él me criticaría por hacer lo mismo.

-Te amo. Sé feliz.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!- dijo cuando las puertas se cerraron.

Volví a mi habitación, me quité toda la ropa y entré al baño. Me metí en la ducha y allí me encontré a Rose.

-¡Bella!- me dijo con voz suave cerrando la llave del agua-. ¿Qué paso? Edward me llamó a ver como estabas- oír su nombre me hizo sollozar más fuerte-. Dijo que lo siente.

Así pasé el día llorando.

Evité el internet, la TV, si tenía alguna entrevista usaba mis lentes... Hasta hoy, cuando todo volvió a derrumbarse. Él estaba con ella en Paris, sonriendo, feliz, allí, donde pasamos lindos momentos. Y la declaración de ella... "Creo en la fidelidad tanto como él". No sé que pasó, solo sé que desperté y vi a Rosalie mirárme con aprensión.

-Rose- llamé.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó llegando hasta mí. Me entregó mi teléfono que estaba abierto en mensajes de entrada. Solo decia: _¡Perdón por mí comportamiento! Sé feliz, Bella! Espero que estés bien. Edward; _firmó.

-Bella tranquilizate, no entres en pánico.

-¿A quién le importa, Rose?- y entonces todo vino a mí; las fotos de él en Paris, nuestro encuentro en Chicago... Sabía que tal vez no tenía derecho, pero estaba molesta. Maldita, yo no dije una mierda negativa sobre ella y la muy desgraciada va y dice públicamente eso ¿y él? ¡Él la premia llevándola a Paris!-. Tranquila, Rose- dije-, no voy a enloquecer de nuevo.

Así comencé a prepararme.

Tenía trabajo que hacer y tal vez, algún día yo me perdone. ¿Quién sabe que deparará el destino en mucho tiempo? Solo tengo 24 años. Mañana podría morir o no. Solo el tiempo dirá. Mientras seguiría haciendo mi trabajo. Tal vez él y yo fue solo una ilusión, aunque el dolor de mi pecho decía que era amor. Era mejor que dejara pensamientos tristes. Esperaba que fuera feliz, aunque no me gustase ella.

Cerré el periódico y levanté la vista. Estábamos en NY. Aquí comenzaba la gira de mi nueva película y estaría unos meses apartada de mi vida tranquila, pero valia la pena; así el dolor de él con alguien más se haría más soportable.

¡Fin!

**Hello mis chicas lindas! sabrán en que está inspirado. Nada perverts, es solo locura de mi mente! Jajajaj! Haré como Bella, viviré mi vida! jaja Espero sus comentarios chicas, no sean malas. Gracias Eli Music Love por ser mi beta de cada locura que llega a mi mente! Las quiero; comenten XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Shot:**

**¡Algo crazy! **

_**Dedicado a mis chicas: Naklie y Michelle que me coaccionaron para hacer más largo éste shot. T.E.F en el móvil.**_

Otra vez hablában de mí en los tabloides. No es que me molestase la atención si estuviera puesta en mi tabajo, pero no. Ellos querían los detalles de mi vida sentimental. Reconozco que me había portado diferente en ésta relación... ¿amorosa? Yo mismo me preguntaba ¿qué estoy haciendo?, pero era mi miedo el que me hacía actuar así. Me costó horrores volver a salir adelante después Bella. Ella me... No, supongo que si aún no puedo nombrar el hecho que me dejó sumido en una tristeza más grande jamás sentida.

Ufff... Tomé aire y vi por la ventana la gran París. Decidí venir con Tanya porque no podía seguir evadiendo ésta ciudad como la peste, además, ella tenía una presentación y era mi deber, supongo, pero pienso que monté un show grande guiado por mis instintos infantiles, animado también por Tanya, que no dejaba de decir que si les daba a los paparazzi lo que querían, jamás me dejarian en paz. Yo dudaba, pero la complací porque ella había sido vitupereada por mis fans, los de Bella y ¡los de ambos juntos!

Bella... Pensar en ella me hacía querer mandar todo a la mierda e ir y buscarla para traerla a donde debía estár, conmigo, a mí lado. Después recordé que ella había pedido perdón muchas veces, pero ahora era yo quién debía disculparse. Mi comentario de la semana pasada, después que la traté peor que a una ramera la vi huir hacia su habitación y no tuve el valor para seguirla. Una mirada a su cara me bastó para saber que el que le propusiera acostarse conmigo la lastimó. Vi sus ojos después que se quitara sus lentes. ¡Estaban vacíos e inexpresivos! Maldición, aunque me hubiera lastimado ¡aún la amaba! Sí, sé que pensaran ¿y por qué coño no vas y la traes? pues no. El dolor era grande y el miedo. Ella podía lastimarme como nadie jamás lo hizo y aún así ¡yo la amaba! Al principio solo deseaba su cuerpo debajo o encima de mí. No importaba realmente la posición. La clave era estár dentro de ella. Lo anhelaba, y aunque la quería, me gustó que me dijera que no, aunque al principio fui el imbecil desesperado.

Había llamado a Rosalie...

+++Flash Back Mode On+++

_"-¿Edward?- contestó esceptica. La entendia. Jamás llamé de nuevo. _

_-Sí..., yo... eehh... _

_-¡Deja de balbucear!- dijo con acritud._

_-Ésto... Sí, ok- respiré profundo-. ¡Dile a Bella que lo siento! _

_-¡¿Lo sientes, Edward?!- después su voz cambió-. Escúchame, pequeño inglés de mierda: ya ella pagó su error ¿qué la hiciste? _

_-Yo..., Rosalie, ¡solo dile eso!- dije y colgué." _

+++Flash Back Mode Off+++

Despejé mi mente para sacar de mí esos pensamientos y sentí unas manos abrazarme desde la espalda. ¿Qué tan malo era que por un momento quisiera quitarlas? Ese pensar me trajo una nueva ola de resentimientos.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, Tan. Solo descanso un rato.

-¿Te molestaron las fotos y el vídeo que nos hicieron?- su voz sonaba dolida-. ¿No quieres que nos vean juntos?- aunque no podía verla, supe que seguro su semblante era preocupado.

-¡No es eso!- me solté de su agarre y la encaré-. ¡No me gusta que hagan un circo de mi vida!

-Pero eres actor, y antes cuando estabas con...

-Deja de meter a Isabella, Tanya. Ella ya pasó. Ya no estamos...- volví a mirar por la ventana-. Ahora somos tú y yo- decir eso hizo que mi estomago se revolviera y sentí nauseas porque era verdad. ¡Ya no éramos Edward y Bella! ¡Ahora éramos una entidad dividida!

-Es que es difícil. La gente es cruel conmigo- la dejé hablar. Las palabras no me salian-. ¿Qué mal he hecho? ¿Quererte? ¿Amarte? ¡No entiendo la agresividad!- me sentí peor porque no lo estaba intentando. Ella me estaba ofreciendo su todo a pesar de que la insultaban. Hubo gente que incluso la llamó "reemplazo".

-¡Tan, estamos juntos, sí!- dije acercándome a ella...

Pasamos los días en París. Puse mi mayor esfuerzo en ser amable, tierno... Había escuchado de Emmett y Alice bastante lata de que me miraba contenido en las fotos, que ya la gente había hecho comentarios a criterio de ellos, ciertos, de que en las fotos con Tanya me veía frío, distante y en las fotos con Bella me veía enamorado. Solo respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡Es enserio, Edward!- me amenazó Alice-, si no la quieres, ¡para el circo!

-¿Vinieron hasta París para decirme eso!

-¡No!- respondieron.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué? Muy ocupado paseando de la mano de tu...-la vi pensar- novia- terminó Alice con sorna y burla.

-Realmente no es de su...

-Resulta, zoquete, que es de mí incumbencia- Emmett estaba furioso- ¡cuando hace 7 horas mi novia me llama desesperada porque Bella tuvo otro ataque!

-¿Otro?

-Sí, la semana que estuvieron en Chicago ambos, Rose la encontró en el baño llorando después de tu llamada- "¡mierda!". No hacia falta ver esa imagen para que se filtrara en mi mente-. ¡Y ayer ella enloqueció!

-No sé porqué tiene que ver conmigo- me hice el desentendido.

-¿¡No lo sabes. Él no lo sabe!?- Emmett estaba en verdad furioso-. Sé que decidíste estár sin ella, Edward. Eso lo respeto. No lo comparto, pero lo respeto, pero... ¿París? ¿Venir a París con Tanya? ¡Edward, aquí anunciaron su relación y hace una semana le pides que se acueste contigo y ahora estás sonriente en París- su cara ya no era furiosa ¡era de indignación!, y el dolor que quemaba mi pecho se hacía más y más grande- con tu novia! ¡Si no eres bruto te haces! ¿Por qué no tomas un puñal y la mutilas?- dijo y antes de salir de la habitación agregó-. Bella no ha dicho una palabra mala acerca de ésto, Edward, pero tu novia la atacó al decir que ella sí te será fiel.

-¡Si tanto le molesta la verdad, debió haber sido fiel!- le respondí. Él azotó la puerta y salió. "Carajo". ¿Estaba perdiendo hasta a mis amigos?

-Aunque te moleste Edward- continuó Alice-, Tanya no tenía que atacar a Bella. Cuando se le preguntó a Bella por tú relación solo dijo que no era su historia ¿por qué la agresión?- se paró frente a mí-. ¿Es por eso que lo estás haciendo? ¿¡Para hacerle daño!?

-Dios, no, Alice- ¿quién creía que era?-. Tanya es agradable, una gran persona- ignoré su mueca-, solo que nadie lo ve y la insultan a cada dos por tres.

-¿Y eso justifica tú actuar con Bella? ¿¡Qué la ataquen!?

-No, supongo que no- medité.

Después de que Alice se fuera, me mantuve en mis pensamientos.

Dos días después íbamos en el avión. Tanya iba leyendo una revista. La oí bufar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Solo veo la hipocresía de ésto y me enoja. ¡Yo soy la mala!- dijo pasándome la revista.

¿Isabella y Jacob Black?

Decía el encabezado.

Los protagonistas de Sensentions fueron vistos en un concurrido suchi-bar. Ambos de gorras riéndo entre comidas.

Las imágenes fueron peor que un puñal.

¿Será que Isabella olvido a Edward? ¡Éste chico, Black, está divino en comparación de los gustos de nuestro chico favorito!

"Maldición, ¿por qué?" No, ¿simplemente olvidaban ya todo y nos dejaban en paz? Está bien. Sabía que Tanya e Isabella eran como el día y la noche, pero ¿por qué nadie veía que Isabella me dañó como nadie? ¡Y encima ella es la buena! Pero después lo supe. Si yo la perdoné, ¿por qué los demás no lo harían! Para colmo cuando bajamos del avión, en el aeropuerto, los paparazzi me atacaron y por primera vez me mostré molesto con ellos y al siguiente día no le presté la mínima atención a los reportajes; a nada.

Pasaron los días y veía la carrera de Isabella brillar. Ella era una buena actriz. Supe, cuando pensé que me había engañado a causa de eso, que no la había perdonado y esa verdad me dolió, pero el tiempo diría.

Toronto, aquí iba a trabajar. Esperaba que ésto sacase mi cabeza del pozo donde la tenía ultimamente.

**(Nota autora): mis pequeñas perverts, no sé si esta les va gustar, erooooo es mi inspiración, digo yo. Mi hermana piensa que es mi modo de pensar, ¡que algún día volveran! Jajaja no lo sé. Realmente es lo que esperamos, que él esté con..., ¡no voy a nombrarla en mi historia!, por despecho. En fín, comenten ésta loca idea de mi cabecita a petición de mi grupo T.E.F en el móvil. Las quiero. ¡Gracias Eli music love por editar ésto!**


End file.
